User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Three
Other Dimension Jim: Is everyone all right? Oscar: Just got my butt kicked by a clock monster, but other than that, I’m good. Lulu: All systems normal. Tyler: Nothing appears to be too heavily damaged. Sara: Everything appears to be normal. Ben: But the landing was rough on the zords, and they don’t appear to be able to move. Aside from the Aura Car, that is. Jim: That could be a problem. Sara: Uh, guys, there are other people approaching. Tyler: Friend or foe? Sara: It’s kind of hard to say. The rangers leave the Megazord, which is lying in the mountains on its back. They see the Time Jet coming towards them. Trip: It seems we found them. Jen: Good. Now we need to get them back to base. Jim: So, who exactly are you guys? Lucas: We’re Power Rangers, Time Force. We came here to make sure that you were safe. Katie: We also need to bring you back to base. You could easily be overpowered by footsoldiers from any old enemies if we left you alone. As if on cue, a group of Cyclobots and Quantrons emerged. Trip: You guys handle them. I’ll take the coding. Tyler: Right. Aura Staff! Jim: Aura Saber! Ben: Aura Tonfa! Sara: Aura Yo-yos! Lulu: Aura Ribbon! Oscar: Aura Reflector! Staff Mode! Lucas, Katie, and Jen: Chrono Sabers! In 3007 Stanton has brought the B-Squad to Alex. Alex: B-Squad, given the current circumstances, I’m sure you know why I’ve asked for your cooperation. Bronwynn: Sir, the A-Squad was captured by the unknown assailant and you would like us to return them safely, Sir. Alex: Correct, Cadet Scotts. However, I couldn’t help but notice that you were short one ranger. Alex picks up the Red morpher that had belonged to their deceased leader. Alex: Allow me to fill that spot. He attaches the morpher to his left wrist and it says in a computerized voice: DNA Confirmed.” Meanwhile, in 2045 Octomus has come from 2125 Octomus: The light, I can sense its presence. The rangers receive a call from Jack Landors, the team’s mentor, who alerts the rangers over their communicators. Jack: Rangers, there’s trouble in the city. Thomson: We’re on it. It’s Morphin’ Time! Red Speed Ranger! James: Black Speed Ranger! Dan: Blue Speed Ranger Chloe: Yellow Speed Ranger! Rebecca: Pink Speed Ranger! Joseph: Mach Speed Ranger! The Rangers teleport to the location Octomus: Rangers, I sense that one of you has the signature of the light, but which one? Dan: You won’t get the chance to find out. J Laser! Dual Blast Mode! Thomson: GT Blade! Double Edge Mode! James: T Slammer! Chloe: B Crossbow! Rebecca: W Baton! Joseph: Mach Axe! All six rangers charge Octomus, who managed to block only the Red, Black, and Pink Rangers’ weapons, with Blue and Yellow Blasting him through the beyond his reach and Mach Ranger slashing through to his enemy. With him distracted, the core rangers call the Piston Cannon and fire, just as Joseph moved out of the way, giving Octomus a direct hit, but failed to destroy him. Octomus: Enough of this. It is time we take this to the next level. Octomus grows to the height of a skyscraper. Thomson: Commander, We need Speed Megazord Power now! Joseph: Dad, I’ll need the Mach Megajet. Jack launches the Speed Zords and the Mach Megajet from the base and they form the Speed Megazord and Mach Megazord. They blast him a few times, but to no avail. Thomson: Whoa, that’s not good. I don’t think the Speed Megamachzord will do any good. We need Speed Ultrazord Power now! The Speed Base teleports into battle and rises up into a battle formation. The Speed Megazord and the Mach Megazord combine into the Speed Megamachzord, which then goes into the back of the Speed Base, thus forming the Speed Ultrazord. They deliver a blow from the chest cannon, but it fails to make a dent. Octomus: Haha, you fell for my trap. RRRROOOOAAAARRRR! The same thing happens to them that happed to Jake, the Time Force Rangers, and United Aura. Back in the other dimension Ardric: Well, there’s another energy spike. Trip over communication: Ardric, I hope that this is a private channel. Ardric: It is Trip. What can I help you with? Trip: Well, I need to know how to put the security codes into these systems. Do you think you could tell me how? Ardric: Sure. Have you gotten the zords aboard and linked up? Trip: Yes. Ardric: Okay, give it a temporary system shutdown. Then… uh, you know, it may just be easier to send the instructions to you by morpher. Ardric presses some buttons on the consol and a message is sent to Trip filled with complex steps to put the codes in. Then he sent it into Jake’s morpher as well and printed out a message telling him how to put the codes into the systems. Ardric: That should do it. Be sure to transfer it to the other rangers as well. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have another team to save. Jungle Beast, Sprit Unlesahed! With that, Ardric turned into the Jungle Fury Red Ranger and the doors to the Zord Bay opened for him. Ardric: Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger! He summoned the animal spirit in its zord size and flew into the cockpit as he took off, the doors closing behind him as he left for the Speed Rangers.. To be Continued... Category:Blog posts